We propose to establish a National NMR Facility for Biomolecular Research, which is to be operated, maintained and managed by the Francis Bitter National Magnet Laboratory located at M.I.T. The overall mission of the Facility is to provide state-of-the-art, high frequency (approximately greater than 800 MHz), high resolution NMR spectrometer facilities and professional assistance to users to obtain knowledge on a sub-molecular level of molecules important in biological processes. Creation of the Facility is required to support the research of active investigators both on regional and national scale. The spectrometers will be operated on a regularly scheduled, equitable, time-shared basis and will be available to all qualified investigators irrespective of their organizational affiliation. It is intended that the Facility will serve as a center for service, interdisciplinary research, instrumentation, training and the development of advanced techniques for the application of NMR spectroscopy to the solution of biomedical and biochemical problems. To help accomplish these comprehensive objectives, the Facility will be equipped with the following three high resolution, multi-nuclei, pulse excited, Fourier transform NMR spectrometers: (1) a commercial system for observing H1, C13, and P31 in liquids at 270, 67 and 108 MHz, respectively; (2) a spectrometer designed and constructed by the Laboratory operating at a proton frequency of 300/360 MHz with a versatile pulse programming capability which can be used to study liquids, membranes and solids; (3) a unique NMR spectrometer being constructed by the Laboratory to operate at a proton frequency of 532 MHz and which will include the features of the 300/360 MHz apparatus. These instruments will permit the various types of double resonance and relaxation time studies, important to investigations of biological materials, to be performed.